


車車部分(15 )

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(15 )

在那一天的時候，連準他和秀彬他一起叫了全部成员及前輩過來，除了有了一個不是這樣都說了，他也知道了，之後連準他握着秀彬他的手同了成员等們在了一間練習室講，同了他們(成员們及前輩們)講：秀彬和了我在一起及拍了拖，秀彬是我女朋友，己經在幾個月，他們：恭喜了你們可以在一起，我們會明白了，不会阻止了你們一起，我們也是十分之好貪玩的，其實我們對不起，之後他們對不起，而之後秀彬他就和了連準他去了一個地方/回到家中的，因此秀彬他們去到了客廳了，在那裏本來是看了電视，秀彬他就坐了一下，之後連準他就帶了醬料(蛋黃醬)過來，過去了秀彬他坐的梳發裏的，秀彬他就同了連準他吻了的，吻得好深，連準他就立刻把了秀彬他抱緊的，也用了舌吻及濕吻，之後吻完，連準他在秀彬他喘氣的時候就立刻用了一些醬料(蛋黃醬)出現/來，秀彬他就同了連準他：哥...你拿這個醬料(蛋黃醬)...出來..做什..麼，連準他：用來吃了你，秀彬他講：嗯，是啊，之後秀彬他就被了連準他吻着，那時候，其他成员還不在，因此他們在練習室練習，他們就不會來到的，而秀彬他們去家中休息，所以秀彬他們還在吻的時候 ，秀彬他的全身也被了秀彬他除了衣服的，秀彬他的吻着好深，之後秀彬他的胸部也撫摸揉摸捏扯着了乳尖的，秀彬他吻着也不停叫嗯~啊，連準他也開始吻了秀彬他的全身，吻完全身而留下印記，(在撫摸着了秀彬他的乳尖，連準他用了手指捏撫摸揉着乳尖，也有捏乳尖有時把了乳尖大小力捏了一下，還操摸了一下)，連準他令到了秀彬他不停叫：啊~不要啊哥，連準他看見秀彬他的可愛桻子，連準他就抱了秀彬他：痛，不舒服，我不做，秀彬他：不是，好舒服，令你誤會了，我好喜歡，連準他：好啊，我做，之後連準他就立刻同了秀彬他開始深吻，也吻得好久，因此連準他用了不同吻法，之後秀彬他和連準他吻完，之後連準他就開始塗上蛋黃醬在秀彬全身的，之後連準他就吻了秀彬他的，連準他就吻了全身，連準他還未吻了秀彬他的乳尖，而其他地方就吻了，連準他看見肚臍中有了一些蛋黃醬的，也特別多的，就用了手，之後秀彬他就看到連準他就舔了肚臍的蛋黃醬，就叫了：啊啊不好啊，連準他就用了舌頭舔了全身，秀彬他：啊~嗯啊~，連準他就：好捧，這種味道同了你一樣好味的，因此連準他就開始地了滿佈置蛋黃醬的，之後連準他就開始含了舔吸吮咬了秀彬他的乳尖，秀彬他就開始叫了啊嗯～啊嗯咦啊～不～要啊..啊..哥，因為連準他把秀彬他的銑尖捏含撫摸揉摸了秀彬他的乳尖，因此連準他這樣吸吮咬和含摸着，令到了秀彬他的乳尖紅腫不止有了滿佈蛋黃醬夾了杏仁奶，令秀彬他的身體輕顫和流汗，令到整間屋都是色氣等的，因為秀彬他看見連準他咬吸含舔了秀彬他的後穴，其實秀彬他的後穴在做之前就立即濕了，連準他也同了秀彬他：好多啊，秀彬你看下，你的後穴，好多水，特別多因為我們做，好可愛，秀彬他：不是啊～啊啊嗯嗯~嗯連～準～啊好壞~～哥～，之後連準他開始用了口吸和舔了秀彬他的後穴，也開始用了塗抹蛋黃醬的手指及又舔玩了及擴張秀彬他的後穴，之後秀彬他就叫啊~嗯啊~嗯嗯~啊~，連準他知道秀彬他的後穴擴張好的，因為秀彬他就被連準他好擴張，之後連準他的xx就立即把xx插了一下的，連準他感受到了秀彬他的後穴，好暖也好緊及好濕，連準他把了秀彬他的腳/腿，就開始插入，連準他就開始不停叫，之後秀彬他也開始感受到連準他的xx插了幾下及高速撞擊的，就這样好快高潮，之後他們就做完，就好快清潔，就回到家中休息，成员們看到了他們在休息睡覺，就知道了又做，但扮不知道的。


End file.
